A Snowy Memory
by CTroy25
Summary: Kojuro and Masamune spend time reliving an old memory during a time of peace in Oshu.


Heylo!(:

So back a while (like a week ago) it snowed where I live, and this idea kinda popped into my mind while I watched the snow fall. Kinda just went with it and here we are!  
Hope you enjoy it!~

* * *

Shifting his weight, Masamune turned his gaze towards the open shoji, where a soft layer of snow could be seen forming on the ground outside. A small smirk appeared while he briefly remembered a more simple time in his life, one where the pressures of his status never bothered him. A time when he still had both his parents and a mother who still treated him like one of her sons. The smirk falling from his face, he turned to the direction of oncoming footsteps. Dusk had just fallen, leaving the young man washed in soft blues and pinks as his trusted retainer appeared. Masamune watched impassively as Kojuro knelt in front of him respectively before assuming his position located on his right side. The two sat in a comfortable silence as the snow continued to drift downward.

"Masamune-sama, you should put something warmer on. You need not get sick at such a time as this." At those words, Masamune allowed himself a small eye roll. Though the weather deemed it cold enough to be snowing, he felt no chill from his position in his room. He marked Kojuro's caution down to his own nerves about tomorrows meeting with Yoshihime, his mother. Since the loss of his right eye at the age of five, Yoshihime began to consider him to be less than dirt, spending all her time trying to convince Terumune that Masamune, crippled and useless, wasn't fit to be the future leader of the Date clan. Dragging his mind out of painful memories, Masamune turned to face Kojuro.

"Kojuro, you don't need to worry about me, _alright?_ A little chill isn't going to make me sick." Choosing not to discuss the underlying fears plaguing his right eye, Masamune stood to exit his room. The snow, glimmering, captured his attention while he slipped again into his memories.

"Of course, I was merely throwing caution to the wind." Kojuro replied, watching his lord as he became lost in the recesses of his mind. Eliciting a soft, calm sigh, Masamune turned back to look into the dimly lit room.

"Do you remember the time when I was a young child and we got snow like this, Kojuro?" From Masamune's tone of voice, Kojuro knew exactly what day he was referring to. A nostalgic smile worked its way onto his face.

"I remember it like it happened only yesterday, Masamune-sama." Masamune returned back to sit facing his loyal retainer.

"The most I can remember is the two of us going to that pond. I really enjoyed that place; we should go back sometime, _okay_?" Masamune watched as Kojuro nodded his assent.

"Sometime soon, I promise. I'm a bit surprised, however, how you don't remember anything else about going." Relaxing, Kojuro allowed himself to go back to a time where his lord was full of happiness.

"So tell me about it, don't just sit there and enjoy the memories yourself, Kojuro," Masamune's demanding voice cut through, bringing up a bubbling chuckle from Kojuro.

"Of course, Masamune-sama. Though, it is no surprise you remember this memory apart from all the others. It was the first time you were allowed to leave the castle with just me at seven years old." Masamune smirked as he remembered.

"How couldn't I? It was the first time I ever got to ride my own horse. Man, that was a wild _party_. But anyway, get on with the story."

"That it was. I, preferably, would not like to endure something like that ever again." Kojuro paused as he gathered his thoughts on the fond memory. "Well, once we finally made it to the intended destination without anymore injuries," Masamune let out a snicker as he vaguely remembered falling off and managing to kick Kojuro in the face upon remounting his horse. "You immediately ran off to play in the snow while I tended to the horses. I found it very welcoming to see you unhindered by anything happening up at the castle, to see you finally be a child, excluding you wanting me to join in on your antics." Relaxing, Masamune felt the tension leave his body as he imagined himself, small and rowdy, demanding that Kojuro play with him.

"What did I have you do?" The young lord tilted his head, eye closing as he envisioned the story his retainer told him. Kojuro himself allowed his body to relax, falling into a more comfortable position before continuing with the story.

"You had me join you in playing in the snow for a while before having lunch. After, you had no urge to return to playing in the snow, so you had me tell you a story, for you were feeling tired. The one I told you dealt with a dragon." An impish smile worked its way onto Masamune's face as the memory danced across his closed eyelid.

"What about this dragon story? Keep going, Kojuro."

"I sat you upon my lap, and as we watched the horses, I told you the story of a brave dragon. This dragon was unlike any other, as he had a large body, more grand than any dragon ever seen before. The color of his skin held a blue more brilliant and darker than the color of the Date clan; which, incidentally, is where your family got their colors. This dragon brought both fear and admiration from those he protected in his land. While he soared high above the lands, almost to the heavens he flew so high, he watched over his people, vowing to protect them from harm." Masamune opened his eye briefly to look at Kojuro.

"What else did this dragon do?" Kojuro smiled softly as he stared at his lord, seeing the small child many years ago asking the same question.

"The dragon also vowed to keep the entire land of Japan safe from harm until another rose to take over his duties. This dragon waited many years for someone worthy enough to guard the world. However, the men who claimed the worthiness to rule did not live up to the expectations of the mighty dragon, so he decided to create his own group of people who would be fine leaders of Japan. The group he created was the Date; and since then, though they have not taken over rule of the entirety of Japan, the dragon deemed them to be the best leaders he could hope for. With his departure from Japan, the dragon knew there would one day be a leader of the Date who would take over rule in Japan." Kojuro sat quietly watching Masamune, who had fallen asleep during the story. He then stood to make his way over to get a blanket for his lord. Returning, Kojuro covered him up, brushing a stray strand of hair from his peaceful face.

"Though the story may not be true Masamune-sama, I do believe you will be the one to conquer all of Japan." Kojuro made his way to the shoji, closing it softly before making his way to his room in the snowy night.

* * *

Tada! I really enjoyed writing this when I did, even if I took a million years to edit it. ;-; Speaking of, hopefully I got any mistakes out, but if I did, my apologies!


End file.
